


I See Fire

by humanedspresso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy is Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything happens to him, I swear, Loads of it, M/M, Poor Ed, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Salem Witch Trials, Salem!AU, Swearing, There will be a happy ending, at some point porn, not for pyrophobic people, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedspresso/pseuds/humanedspresso
Summary: In a world where alchemy is a sin and is punishable by fire, Edward Elric wonders how there could ever be a God letting it all happen.





	1. The Stake

_ "And then God created the world as it is, breathing life into it and shaping it so that His children could thrive and prosper in His benevolence. He poured His love into every single thing, and spread it across the land for all to see. _

_ But the Devil was jealous of it, and so he showed humans how to twist creation, how to break it and re-shape it to their selfish and cruel desires - he brought alchemy to God’s world. _

_ He spread it to The Creator of All’s children, corrupting them, turning them into demons, choosing damnation - alchemists defied GOD. _

_ And all those who defy God are bound to burn in the flames of Hell." _

~

Edward had never believed in God, nor in anything the Inquisition liked to say about Him.

He hated to sit in class and listen to how loving and great He was while people were burnt in village squares because they didn't do what  _ He _ commanded. Ed despised that He got to decree what was right and what was wrong,  _ loathed _ that He seemed to do nothing but sit on his golden throne in Heaven and ‘slam his gavel on the unjust and the damned’.

Edward was too curious -his teachers didn’t like him much because of it. Too many times they’d found themselves cornered by his  _ uncomfortable _ questions, and every time they looked at him, they saw something like fire in his eyes - a hint of challenge that sparked to life anytime he argued about what the Holy Book said of God.

_ “God will punish you if you turn your back on him, Edward.” _

 

He'd heard those words often, coming from the priest, but he'd never paid much attention to them - he didn’t even believe in God, so why should he be scared of him? Besides, how could asking questions be seen as ‘turning his back on Him’ in the first place? He wanted to know everything, and he wanted the proof as well.

 

_ “God gave us no proof of His existence as a test, my child; we must believe in Him, even when we have nothing - that is the power of faith.” _

 

Which made no sense to Edward; he knew air existed because he could breathe it even if he couldn’t see it. He knew there was oxygen, helium and hydrogen in that very air because someone had dedicated their life to studying it… yet, in centuries no one had found evidence of God, no matter how hard they searched. To him, that meant He did not exist at all.

It wasn’t unusual for Edward to go and ask his mother about unholy matters like alchemy, as she was the only one who answered with a warm smile and kind words. She never said much about it, claiming to know nothing, but somehow Ed always knew. She was hiding something, even if he knew for sure she couldn’t be an alchemist, – she had after all, passed the array test - so they were sure of it.

_ But it was exactly that array test, –the very one which had once spared her- that had destroyed her life, and the life of her sons. _

All children had to pass the test to be allowed a normal life. At the tender age of six, ‘the time when the Devil claimed his demons’ as proclaimed in the Holy Book, they would be tested, to see if they were damned… to see if they could use alchemy, the power that defied the Laws of Creation, that defiled God’s wishes and intentions. Being able to use this power meant that the child had sprouted from the Devil’s Seed - that they were impure and unclean, destined to burn in the depths of Hell.

_ The Inquisition just hastened their torment. _

 

They had the decency to burn them in a building, at least, and not in the village square like all the other alchemists - people Ed had  _ known _ , that he was sure were not demons at all - destined to burn at the hands of the servants of God.

 

He didn’t blame Him - He didn’t exist after all – but he blamed His men; those who had decided that changing something, making it better or easier to use, must be a sin. Once, he had asked the priest why; if God had existed before everything, He must have created the Devil - a creature that was meant to trick humans into failing Him. Ed had asked him how far God intended to push the faith of His children before he would be satisfied.

 

_ “I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out to be an alchemist, Edward.” _

That had been his answer.

He hadn’t paid attention to it.

He really should have.

Alchemy was hereditary, he knew that much - from parents to sons, it never skipped a generation. When a mother or father were burnt at the stake their children were always quick to follow… but his mother wasn’t an alchemist and his father had vanished a long, long time ago, leaving nothing behind - if not the golden eyes that the priests hated so much - a sign of the Devil, they said.

Gold eyes were associated with alchemy most of the time, and they were rarer than ever thanks to the Inquisition, but Ed wasn’t worried about it; his father couldn’t have been an alchemist, his mother had never said anything about it.

 

And so it was with no surprise that, on his sixth birthday the Inquisition knocked on his door and demanded that he follow them to their Court - it was Christmas, but they cared little about that. Alphonse came with him, Trisha holding both of their hands in her trembling ones. It had made Ed nervous; it wasn’t normal for his mother to be like that - she was calm, sweet and gentle, never once had he seen her angry…but that time she had worn a worried frown, her eyes scared when she had turned to him to say;

_ "Everything will be alright, sweetheart." _

But she’d been WRONG.

Like all children before him, he had approached the array on the pedestal, had reached out hesitantly to touch it - and it had reacted to him. As it sparkled with blue light, he had frozen in shock as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks… he was an alchemist.

He was damned.

He was impure.

He was _ destined to burn. _

Edward would never forget the screams of the Jury, the black hooded men seizing his mother and tearing her away from him as they shouted - "To the stake, to the stake!" They were the only words he could hear, those and his mother screaming his name.  

His brother was to be taken away too, but his mother had screamed again.

"They’re twins, they’re twins - test them both,  _ test both of them!" _

It had been a lie. Al was younger, younger by a year - alchemy never manifested before their sixth birthday, never… but Ed knew that if they believed Al to be as old as him, and the array didn’t react, Al would have the chance to  _ survive _ .

He watched as his crying brother touched the circle, no reaction coming from it - he watched as they took him away, as they preached to the Lord for the miracle of a child born from sin, without sin, as they thanked Him for sending them the Messiah… he watched, screaming and crying, trying to reach his mother’s hand one last time before they were both taken out into the square, away from his brother, in front of everyone. He couldn’t be burned at the stake, he couldn’t die, he just couldn’t – then who would take care of Al?

The Judge started to speak, saying something as his mother was tied to the stake and dead grass laid at her feet - she was soaked in oil, a courtesy given to those who had fallen into sin because of temptation; it made them burn faster, made it less painful… as less as it could be.

"-uilty of lying with the spawn of the Devil, of having brought one of his demons to life, an-"

He didn’t hear most of it, -his own screams and sobs too loud- but no matter how hard he fought to free himself from his captors’ grasp, he couldn’t move an inch.

That day, he watched his mother burn.

The smell of charred flesh, her face consumed by the fire, her inhuman shrieks - all that smoke, blinding, heavy and dark… in that moment, he thought he was already in Hell.

"And now… the son of Evil - the impure incarnation of sin, the tainted half of this world, the one born alongside the Messiah from an unholy uni-"

He didn't hear the rest, his body suddenly jerked up and taken to where his mother had been burnt - what was left of her still in the pyre under his feet, staring back at him as a reminder of the horror he had just witnessed. He was tied to the stake in front of everyone… the son of Evil deserved a death for all to see.

There was no oil poured on him, no grace bestowed upon him, nothing to spare him the longest agony.

As the pyre was lit, Edward cried out - he began to shriek loudly, and so his screams rang throughout the square as people turned away or shouted for the sin to be erased. Soon enough, he could feel nothing but burning in his legs, his skin slowly turning to black as it cooked under the intense heat of the fire: he didn’t know if he was still wailing, he couldn't hear anything but the bubbling and popping of his own skin. Not long after, his left eye gave way to the fire, burned within its socket.

Ed wanted to die. There was nothing else he wanted more, in that moment - when the pyre finally stopped burning, he cried out to be killed, begged for the pain to end, anything but burning again, but he wasn't given any mercy.

He was the son of Evil.

He was sin.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die,  _ he wanted to die. _

He didn’t believe in God – never had.

But that day, he prayed.

_ "Please, God, if you’re there, kill me, kill me now, please God if you exist kill me, kill me, ki-" _

There was an explosion, of that much, he was sure - even in his agony, he could tell something had burst… and then he was hit by something, all over his body - cold, blissful water.

Pain washed over him again, stronger than ever when he felt someone’s hands on his charred skin, and a cloth wrapped around his limp figure. There were screams, orders and more explosions, but soon enough, he ceased to feel anything anymore, and fainted.

As he slipped away, one thought flashed by in his agony-wretched mind.

_ "I can’t feel my legs." _


	2. Eleven Years Later

_“He needs immediate help - Yuriy, get me the cotton!”_

  _“Here are the bandages!”_

  _“Sarah, come on - he’s losing too much blood!”_

_“Doctor Marcoh!”_

_“I’ll take care of his eye - save his legs!”_

_“I’m on it!”_

_It hurt. Everything hurt, everything burned and everything was clouded - was there smoke coming, or was his eye too far gone too see anything but that? He could hear someone shouting, but that PAIN; it was too much, it was too much._

_"MAMA, MAMA - MAMA!"_

_It was his fault - he was the alchemist. He had sent his mother to the pyre, it was all his fault. He deserved that pain, didn’t he?_

_And that smoke, all that smoke he saw, all that fire, all that fire-_

 

_~_

 

The train whistled loudly, shaking Ed from his nightmarish sleep and jerking him awake. Rubbing his one good eye, he tried to push those horrible memories away and climbed to his metal feet - if there had been a whistle, it meant that he was almost at the station, and it was time for him to get off and hitch a different ride. Cracking one of the many crates in the wagon open, Ed stole a can of beans and shoved it unceremoniously into his pocket before opening the heavy rusty door with a clang, and jumping down onto the fast moving tracks.

His legs took the hit as if it was nothing, both feet hitting the ground and one roll enough for him to stand up again as if he hadn’t just risked his life by leaping from a moving train like some kind of daredevil - Winry had made his legs too sturdy to give under such a small strain, and as much as he hated to admit it… having a small, bulky frame was useful... sometimes. He quickly darted away from the tracks and made his way to the side of the dusty road, shoving his hands into his pockets after fixing his eye patch. His eye didn’t work very well; everything always looked cloudy, as if it were peering through thick smoke… he couldn’t stand it.

He was fine with just the one working eye anyway.

 

~

 

His mission was simple - find the Inquisition’s storage in Dublith, get as much as he could carry and burn everything else down. He had done it countless times since he’d been able to walk on his own legs just five years after that damned day, and he liked it - fuck the Inquisition; that wealth wasn't theirs and they had no right to it. They got it from all the people they had burnt. It was better used by the Resistance, to be a pain in their collective asses.

He kept walking along the tracks to reach the station without looking back, and checked his silver watch to be sure to catch the connecter - Rush Valley wasn’t exactly on the way to Dublith, but when you don’t have a ticket you get to illegally board trains meant for supplies, and not for people. Those didn't exactly take the fastest routes to anywhere.

4:57 pm. Fuck. It was late.

His train was at 5:10.

He had to run.

Building up pneumatic pressure in his automail, he stalled for one single second before starting to run - faster than anyone, even if his height had led Winry to make his own automail legs shorter than most guys his age; they really were masterpieces. Sturdy, reliable, and most importantly, _fireproof_.

It always used a lot of energy, running that fast for too long, but he would have all the time in the world to eat and rest in the cart if he managed to catch the train; he wanted to hurry up and return to the base, to return to Central in time for Sunday - there was something there that he couldn’t miss for anything in the world, not even for pissing the Inquisition off… but he had to get on that train.

 

~

 

When he came to the train, Ed jumped onto it at the last second, right before it whistled and started its engines - it was safe enough for him to pick the lock and climb inside the last train car which was, much to his dismay filled with nothing but hard liquor and wine… he’d been hoping for more food. He didn’t bother putting the lock back on, -even if it would have been easy for him with his alchemy- because he didn’t want to use it. When you’re trying to hide, a blue flash of light is a dead giveaway of too many dangerous things.

Ed groaned, collapsing onto a crate and pulling his legs up - in the darkness, he felt safe enough to clap his hands and fix the worn-out soles of his boots, using one of the belts fastened around the crates to rebuild them. He had worn them down while running up the road, but he had had those shoes for way too long to just throw them away and get a new pair - plus, it wasn’t like he wanted to spend what little money he had on something so trivial. He could have gone around barefoot, given that his feet weren’t flesh.

He transmuted his can of beans open and didn’t bother to use a spoon or fork to eat them - he just tilted the can and gulped a mouthful before chewing. It wasn’t exactly a nice meal, but he was hungry, and his mad dash along the tracks had used a lot of calories. He couldn’t let himself starve or faint while travelling just because he was picky about food - his lack of sleep was enough to wear him down already, he didn’t need something else to add to that.

 

~

 

Two hours.

That was how long it would take for the train to reach Dublith, and Ed was almost sure he wanted to spend that time sleeping. He finished his beans before throwing the empty can on the floor and groaning, leaning on the cart’s wall, his head heavy - he was afraid of falling into nightmares again but he was too tired, way too tired not to close his eyes. Besides… he was used to them. He fell asleep hoping that the train’s whistle would be the thing to wake him, and not his mother’s screams, or memories of pain.

He slipped away in seconds, no noise coming from him if not his breath and a few mumbled moans that would have probably been words hadn’t he been asleep. He dreamt of his apothecary for once, of Roy’s smell when he came by to check on him, of the wonderful rustling pages of his old books - it seemed the ride was being pleasant, and somewhere deep in his mind he thought… it was such a pity it was going to be so short.

He dreamt of how wonderful it had been to walk through that old, dusty shop and how happy he had been to see that Roy, Winry, Maes and everyone else had all been there to help him rebuild it, make it beautiful again – all without alchemy even, the place had become nice and perfect for his little business to start. Overthrowing something as powerful as the Inquisition wasn’t going to be easy, and he couldn’t count on just that to survive - besides, he believed he had to find something to do with his life; once they‘d succeeded in freeing Amestris from the Inquisitions grasp. Being an herbalist was akin to being an alchemist without actual alchemy, and he loved it.

 

~

 

Ed woke up still smelling the lavender for an infusion he was brewing in his dream, his body slowly dragging him out of his sleepy memories as if to spare him the scare of the whistle, and he yawned as he stretched. He wasn’t exactly feeling great, but he was rested enough to reach Izumi’s house from the station and wait there for the cover of darkness to strike.

As the train issued its call, he jumped from it and climbed over the fence next to the railway, trotting through the grass and dried hay to not be seen by the officers on the platform. His feet guided him, knowing from memory the way to Izumi’s - and it gave him the chance to look around and see how much Dublith had changed in the five months he’d been gone.

The blond noticed how the drugstore had closed, the one with the kind, moustache-bearing old man that had always given the children sweets - and he wondered if he had been burned at the stake too, or if he’d simply closed up shop and moved somewhere else. Ed had always liked that old man. He’d always been so nice.

Next, he noticed that the local bookshop now bore the Inquisition’s insignia on its sign, which meant that they’d seized and then burned all of the ‘illegal’ books they had found within its walls - and he sped up, trying to ignore the fear that steadily swelled inside him as he thought of the fire that had turned those pages to ashes.

As he continued on, Ed took note of how the people seemed to be even more scared of the Inquisition officers as they passed by, and how they seemingly revelled in it, gloated about it even- it could only mean that someone had given them more power, or that they’d started to gain it on their own, that maybe they had started to accuse people in exchange for gold and glory, accepting _bribes_.

Ed spit on the ground in disgust, the taste of bile filling his mouth at the mere thought of it, but he walked on. He would have gotten his revenge for it all soon enough.

 

~

 

"Ah, Edward!"

His Teacher’s voice made his heart drop for a moment, as he hadn’t been expecting her to be the one to open the door and greet him (he’d thought it would be Mason, as always), but for once he hadn’t done anything too reckless or terrible, so he knew she wouldn’t scold him… or so he hoped.

"It’s been much too long since your last visit… you should come by more often."

Izumi smiled, no anger in her eyes, and Ed’s shoulders finally relaxed completely - there was something in knowing that she wasn’t going to fight him that made him feel like he had just escaped a dozen fires. He smiled back, the scarred side of his face a bit less "happy" than his right, and raised his hand to wave at her.

"Hey Teacher. I’m fine, thanks for asking. I swear I’ll drop by sooner next time, ‘kay? Can I go inside?"

He teased her a bit and entered the house with his usual zig-zaging gait, and stood in the hallway waiting for her… and swinging from side to side on the spot.

"I swear, Ed - it’s _unnerving_ , can’t you stop that?"

"You _know_ I can’t help it! I just have to, or I get fidgety - I’m just swinging, it’s not like I’m clicking or - or mumbling - I’m not making a peep!"

"It pisses me off to look at you and see you do it - _stop._ "

"Then don't fucking look at me, it’s that easy!"

A punch greeted his words, one that sent him flying all the way to the other side of the house and left him face-first on the floor – it’d never been a wise move to curse at his teacher.

"SHUT THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS! Don't you dare talk like that to ME!"

Ed didn’t answer, too busy picking his teeth back up, and instead just got up and massaged his bruised cheek with a hand.

"Have you eaten yet?"

 

~

 

Sitting on the sofa, dozing off with a stomach full of tasty steak (the very same steak he’d put on his bruised face before it was cooked) and potatoes, Ed barely heard Izumi’s question about his trip to Dublith, and had to shake his head and turn to her to focus.

"Uh, what - what did you ask, Teacher?"

"I SAID-" Izumi answered her eyebrow raised in irritation. "-what are you doing here? Why did you come all the way from Central?"

Ed looked at her, and she understood in a second - still, he kept the conversation going as if nothing had happened… he knew, somehow, somewhere, the Inquisition might have been listening in.

"Mh, I heard that new cargo has arrived here, and I wanted to know if there were new herbs, and maybe spices or flowers from Xing or Creta… you know, for my business!"

She knew about the Resistance, she knew about what they did and how - and she had been the one to send the coded letter to Mustang about the Inquisition’s cargo… but its followers had ears everywhere. She had to act as if she knew nothing.

"I hope you find what you came for, then… try not to get into trouble as always!"

"Yeah, yeah, it’s not like I want to! I wish I could just go back to my shop already, I need to see if this recipe I thought of works… and I can’t miss _that_."

"Ed… you’ll only hurt yourself more if you k-"

" _I have to go._ "

Izumi sighed before shaking her head and patting the small blond’s one with a warm smile - she was worried… she had been worried since he had knocked on her door the first time, asking to be trained for a war that could have lasted a whole lifetime, standing wobbly on freshly implanted automail legs and wincing in pain just for that. She had never stopped worrying over that burned boy, hoping for him to have the chance to grow into a man.

"Please, Ed, don't overdo it. It won’t do you any good."

"I… I’ll go. I always go. I promised."

Ed’s stare was unmoving, fixed on nothing as if lost in memories - he was there, but not completely: it was Sig’s hand on his shoulder that brought him back and made him blink a few times, his eye turned to him and stopping on the larger man’s.

"Ah… s-sorry about that - look, I’ll rest a bit, and then I’ll go check this cargo out. Can I stay here for a while?"

Izumi smiled and kissed Ed’s forehead - that made him blush quite a lot - and then sat on the sofa next to him.

"Of course you can, Ed, of course you can."

He wasn’t sure he had fallen asleep like that, but when he woke up, his head was resting on the woman’s lap and she was carding her fingers through his hair.

 

~

 

He was ready - his legs worked fine, he was well-rested (as best as he could have been) and full of energy - he was ready to tackle the Inquisition.

"I promise I’ll visit soon Teacher… and this time, it won’t be for business!"

"Oh, for your sake I hope so, Ed, or I’ll kick your ass!"

And as he left, a loaf of bread wrapped in a cloth inside his coat’s pocket, he shuddered. His Teacher meant it, definitely. He didn’t want to risk it. He had to visit again.

 

~

 

The Inquisition’s storage was exactly where Izumi had said it would have been, in the outskirts of town and well-protected by at least a dozen men. They were armed with spears and a very bad attitude, but not with eyes in the back of their heads… or eyes that could see through the earth.

That was the reason why Roy always sent him - he had enough energy to transmute a tunnel under their feet, and sneak his way inside without anyone noticing. The Inquisition had guards indoors as well, but there were just a few, and he could take them down in no time.

He changed his coat’s colour to red, sporting the usual Flamel on the back - it was flashy, gaudy, and he loved it because of that. Let the Inquisition know that a follower of the first man they had ever burned as an alchemist was coming for them with his insignia as proof. He pulled the black hood of his high-necked t-shirt over his head - it wasn’t just a hood, it was a balaclava, to hide his hair and his face from everyone. Taking off his eyepatch, he opened a hole in the ground with a clap of his hands, and disappeared inside of it.

He resurfaced soon after inside the storage, and waited to see if the flash of light had been enough to attract anyone. A man came to investigate, and without waiting for him to call for help, Ed hit him in the stomach with his knee, and then, swift as sound, he quickly took care of the other two men… leave it to the Inquisition to feel so safe to leave such a huge place almost unguarded. Easier work for him.

Ed couldn’t take much, considering the way he took trains and how he boarded them, so his sack was filled with almost pure paraphernalia and loads of coins - that was what the Resistance needed the most; money. The Inquisition always ravaged the houses of those it burnt down, and they’d gotten quite rich because of it - and the people never saw a single cent back… even less than the rebels.

When he deemed his sack full enough and not too heavy to be a hindrance to his travels, Ed went back inside the tunnel and closed it from the outside… he wanted to be as far away as possible from the storage for what he was about to do. He _needed_ to. He didn’t want to be close to anything that regarded the second part of his job, the one he hated the most.

After looking around to see if anyone had spotted him or was there at all, he changed his clothes back and took the hood off, and then clapped his hands one last time… to set the whole storage cache on fire.

He didn’t look back to stare at the flames. His heart had started to race at the mere thought of them, and the orange light they gave off was enough for his brain to start remembering - the screams of his mother, the pain in his legs, the smell of burnt flesh, and _all that smoke_ \- it was overwhelming, he just wanted it all to disappear… and so, he put his eye patch back on and dashed like a madman away from the inferno behind him.

 

~

 

"Another job well done, Edward."

" _Please_ , bastard, I was _flawless_."

"However you please… if it makes you happy, _flawless_ job, Edward."

"Yeah, now that’s what I call praise."

Ed smirked, nodding at Roy and snorting lightly - he was always like that, so condescending with him, as if dealing with a kid (he was _seventeen_ , he wasn’t a kid anymore). The man probably couldn’t shake off the image of a burnt child, the very first time he had seen him after saving his life… he probably owed Mustang too much to make fun of him, but he couldn’t help it.

"Well, I gotta go - there’s _that_ , today, I can’t miss it."

"Edward… he doesn’t eve-"

"I don’t _care_ . I promised. _I will go_."

Roy shook his head, waving his hand dismissively and turning back to the Hideout’s archive.

"Be careful, Edward… you’re my best man, I can’t lose you to the fires of a stake."

"I won’t let those sick lying fuckers put me on a goddamned stake ever again - I’d rather drown in _shit_."

"That’s very graphic, typical of you… but _please_ .”  
  
Ed snorted again, that small plea enough to stop him in his tracks.

 “Take care. I’ll see you tonight."

"As you wish, smug bastard."

The banging of a door told Roy the smaller man was gone, and in the empty archive filled with nothing but reports and dust, the leader felt his heart sink with every metal step he heard.

 

~

 

"-ryone can be redeemed, if they work hard and pray for God to be-"

It was always like this - he was there, preaching the word of God, serving Him and loving Him like no one else, believing in Him blindly.

"-o one is doomed to damnation - God is forgiveness, God is love, Go-"

He hated him - no, not the person he was, but what they had turned him into.

"-chemists can find salvation, if they refuse to use the instrument of the Devil and turn their hearts to God and pray-"

He really believed in what he said. He could see it in his eyes, those eyes he always studied, burning with passion but for all the wrong things.

"-on of the Devil will be found and burned, we will all be saved!"

He had promised him. Silently, wordlessly, he had promised him he would have saved him.

"God loves all of His children, and when the Devil will have no strength, when his only descendant will be killed and purified in the fire, He’ll save us and redeem us!"

Standing there on the gallery of the church, he watched as he spoke, on and on, about what he had come to believe.

"God will give everyone His love, then, and even the tainted will be forgiven!"

Every Sunday, he went there.

"This is the word of the Messiah - go, and remember."

He always stared into those golden eyes, mirror of his own.

"God is always with you."

 

 

_But his brother, Alphonse, never stared back._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!
> 
> Okay sorry, that was dumb!
> 
> Anyway, moving on! I will try to update this fic weekly, if I can - this second chapter was a pain in the butt, but I did it!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on this, and who left kudos - I hope this is up to your expectations, and well, that you'll look forward to chapter three!
> 
> And I want to thank my beta again because Momo, you have way too much patience.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me very randomly, and hadn't it been for that gift to mankind that is fullmetalflame.tumblr.com (momokai here on Ao3) I would have NEVER even considered writing this up - but they did so much for me in so little time, I had to!
> 
> I mean they even offered to be my beta, and helped me out to publish this, so like, this thing exists because of them.
> 
> So here it is, my very first fanfiction, just for them!
> 
> THANK YOU A LOT MOMO


End file.
